


Decisions (Version Two)

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty version of the analysis of the scene from 5x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions (Version Two)

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested, so I wrote it. The more I think about it, they probably didn't have sex because Emily would have seen the scar on Alison's thigh (which I addressed the best I could) and there's so much history with them they might not be ready.
> 
> However, if Marlene or someone says they did have sex, I'd be okay with it.

What Alison had said to Emily buzzed around her head all night. That her attraction wasn't one-sided. “Those kisses weren't just for practice.” The way Alison had stared at Emily, her eyes filled with vulnerability. It was almost unsettling to see Alison like that. Emily didn't know what to say or how to feel, so she left Alison to see Paige.

The evening with Paige was sort of a bust; she knew her singing would be iffy anyway, but Emily couldn't focus on anything else. She kept forgetting the words to “Love is an Open Door” and she could hardly make eye contact with Paige. It was not a great night. 

It got worse when Emily found out Alison and Mona had a run in at the church. Alison was acting even more strange and again, Emily didn't know what to say to her. When they spoke after the girls left, about how Emily was the hardest for Alison to leave behind, to say Emily was conflicted was an understatement. For so long she had this image of Alison. Actually, she had several images. One was the Alison she idolized and loved; Alison at fourteen, young but still so intimidating and beautiful. The second was the Alison who hurt her, who made her feel like there was something wrong with her. Then there was the gentle Alison, the one from Emily's dreams and some, only until recently, she found out were reality. She was seeing the gentle Alison, a supposedly genuine Alison, and she didn't know what to do.

When they got into bed later, Alison wouldn't look at Emily and she even looked nervous. Some time passed and Emily couldn't sleep. She listened to Alison's short, somewhat shaky, breaths and could tell she was still awake.

“Ali, are you asleep?” Emily asked anyway.

There was a pause, then Alison turned over and stared at Emily. Even in the dark, Emily could see Alison's sea-blue eyes. Both girls put their heads closer, then neither moved for a couple seconds. Alison was watching Emily, but she wasn't moving away. If Alison didn't want this, she could easily move away, so Emily went for it.

The last time they kissed it was a soft little kiss, initiated by Alison, and Emily was only semi-conscious. But Emily could still feel it, she could still remember it, even when she thought it was a dream. But this kiss, it was different. It was hesitant, but not like that first kiss, where Emily had no idea where Alison's affections were, where she wasn't even sure about her own affections. However, the hesitation here quickly disappeared when Emily felt Alison kiss back. Emily's hand quickly found its way into Alison's soft hair.

When Alison actually started to take charge of the kiss, Emily's heart felt like it flopped in her chest. Before she knew it, Alison was on top of her as she continued to kiss Emily. Alison broke the kiss and Emily felt panicked for a moment, but Alison smiled down at her. 

“I'm sorry. For everything, Emily,” Alison said with a crack in her voice. It was then Emily could see the tears in Alison's eyes. “I'm going to try to make things right.”  
Emily reached up and stroked Alison's cheek. Alison closed her eyes and leaned into Emily's hand. 

“I was such an idiot,” Alison said quietly. 

“Hm?”

“I was an idiot for being such a jerk to you. You're so beautiful, inside and out.”

Emily combed her fingers through Alison's hair. “You were a jerk, Ali. I won't pretend you weren't. But you need to stop lying. Just be honest with me. Be honest with all of us.”

Alison looked down and Emily had trouble reading her expression. Emily wasn't given much time to figure it out because Alison leaned down and kissed Emily. As she did this, her hips moved slightly up Emily's stomach. 

“We can stop anytime, Emily,” Alison whispered into the side of Emily's face.

Emily pressed her mouth against Alison's neck and gave it a soft kiss. “I want to keep going.”

It was a blur as less and less clothes were between them. Their lips barely left each other the whole time, at least until the clothes were gone. At that point, they pulled away and stared at each other. They had seen each other naked before, but that last time, they were kids and Emily was so nervous about staring. Now, Emily felt okay about looking. Alison had filled out since then and her body seemed worn, seemed tough. Emily had no idea what Alison had gone through for the past two years, but it must have been something pretty rough.

Emily slid her hands down Alison's sides until they rested on her hips. Alison was still staring at her and seemed a little unsure.

“Ali, do you want to do this?”

Alison's eyes met Emily's. She looked surprised. “Of course I do, Emily. I just...”

Alison made a subtle gesture to Emily's body. Emily didn't understand at first, but then she did; Alison didn't know what to do first. For once Emily was experienced in something Alison was not. 

“Just do what you feel is right, Ali,” Emily chuckled. “I don't have anything you don't.”

Alison snorted and put her hand over her nose. “You're right. You're very right, Emily Fields.”

Apparently emboldened by Emily's comment, Alison stuck her hand between Emily's legs. It only took a few seconds for her to find the right spots and took only a couple for Emily to shudder and arch her back. She got so into it, it took her several minutes to realize she was neglecting Alison. She reached down past Alison's thigh but before she could touch Alison, Alison jerked away. 

“What are you doing?!” Alison asked in a panicked voice, her hand covering a spot on her thigh.  
“Well, considering what you were doing to me, I figured it should be fair,” Emily replied, her voice coming out meekly.  
The panic slowly left Alison's eyes and she lifted her hand. Emily looked down at the spot, but it was dark enough she couldn't see much. There were some odd shadows on her leg, though.

“Ali, what is--?”

“It's nothing. Please don't worry about it, Emily. I'll tell you girls about it later.”

Naturally, Emily wanted to pressed the issue but something in Alison's face told her to drop it. Alison's finger was back in that spot, the other spot, anyway, so Emily's attention drifted elsewhere. She felt Alison wrap her the fingers of her other hand around Emily's wrist and she put Emily's hand between her own legs. 

When Emily was younger, she had tried to not imagine herself with Alison in this way because it made her feel uncomfortable. She had read a book when she was fourteen that featured lesbian sex, causing her to have her first sex dream, about Alison, of course. Her dreams were the only times she would let her mind go there.

Now she was actually living that dream and it was better.

As her index finger moved in tight circles, Alison's hand left Emily. Emily looked at her curiously.

“You'll end up doing it way before me. I want us to do it together,” Alison told her and Emily knew exactly what she meant by "it."

Emily had learned a trick where she kept her index finger in that spot and could put her pinky and ring finger in another spot. When she tried this, Alison sighed. Emily could see how red Alison's face was even in the dark.

“Shy in streets, sexy in the sheets,” Alison said in a shuddering voice.

Emily smiled at the memory.

Alison jerked rather suddenly and she grabbed Emily's wrist. “Wait a minute,” she sighed. “Not yet.”

She sat there, taking slow breaths with her eyes closed. Then she put her hand back between Emily's legs and nodded at Emily. The two girls began moving in time with each other. Emily was trying to keep eye contact with Alison, as was Alison, but she was being built back up so quickly her eyes kept fluttering closed.

When she felt Alison's body start to tense, she made herself look into those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and take in this moment. Alison's breath began to come in sharp gasps and the tight circles she had on Emily were becoming more and more sporadic. Then, Alison's legs tightened and her back went straight. She looked like she was going to make a lot of noise, but she didn't. But she gasp more loudly than normal. It was probably about thirty seconds before Alison's eyes became focused again. When they did, she smiled broadly at Emily.

“Holy shit.”

Emily smiled back at her.

“That was amazing,” Alison whispered, her eyes still glazed over. She looked all over Emily's body like she just noticed it was there. “Don't think I forgot about you, too. Lay back.”

Emily did as she was told. When she was on her back, Alison crawled up by her legs and spread them.

“I've never done this, so I'm sorry if I mess it up.”

Emily shook her head. “I really don't think you could.”

Alison nodded like she was having a discussion with herself and she lowered her head between Emily's legs. Emily lifted her head so she could look at Alison, who gave her a grin before the tip of her tongue ran over that spot. A wave of pleasure rolled up Emily's spine and she knew this wouldn't take long. Alison did it again and Emily groaned. Another one. Then another. The fifth time, Alison added some more pressure and used the very tip of her tongue and Emily was done. Her back arched up from the bed and she let out a long groan. Alison flicked her tongue over Emily again and Emily's body jerked. As Emily came down from the orgasm, Alison crawled over her and held her close.

Maya had once told Emily she was like a man, because after an orgasm, Emily would always start to fall asleep. Emily had been insulted at first, but when she was with Paige, Paige said something similar. Not that she was like a man, because Paige had never slept with a man, but the sleeping thing was mentioned. This night was no exception because as soon as Alison laid close to her, Emily was quickly drifting away.

“Thank you, Emily,” Alison said softly, her mouth right next to Emily's ear.

“Mmm, yeah,” Emily muttered.

There was some silence and Emily felt a sudden urge to open her eyes, so with some effort, she did. When she did, she found Alison staring at her. 

“What is it?” Emily asked.

Alison shook her head. “It's nothing. You're just really pretty.”

Alison smiled at her, put her head down, and closed her eyes. Then Emily was the one staring at Alison and she stared at her until Emily fell asleep. Emily couldn't remember the last time she slept so well.


End file.
